For some time there have been available carpet stretching tools having a head with the pointed needles projecting downwardly that extend into the carpet, a rod secured to the head, a tubular arm telescoping over the rod, and a lever-link assembly connected to the head and the tubular arm to displace the head away from the tubular member and with a needle bar secured to the rear end of the tubular member to pierce the carpet and engage the carpet to hold the rear end of the tubular member in place. A tool of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,549.
Further changes have been made in the prior art to ensure a firm holding of the tubular member but in general the anchoring portion of the prior art has not been satisfactory particularly for deep piled carpet. Consequently, the prior art carpet stretching devices have not been entirely reliable and there is a need for an improved carpet stretching tool.